drakonitefandomcom-20200213-history
Fair Play
Log It's early. Way early. Stockdale and Miles got to the marketplace on time, but it seems that the ceremony is already begun. Horses are being mounted, people are organizing and the announcer is calling out names.. Announcer: GROUP TWELVE! Announcer: Battallion of sir Corper Magnus! Announcer: Battallion of sir Magni Haston! Announcer: Led by Jeremy Dunsel! Announcer: GROUP THIRTEEN! Announcer: Batallion of sir Barry Longsting! Announcer: Battallion of sir Stockdale Stainer! Announcer: Led by Maria Breadsworth! Stockdale gasps Stockdale: It's us Miles! Stockdale: Let's go Maria is already at the horses lineup. Maria: Hey, you comin'? Stockdale: Yes Ma'am Barry approaches her from the side, bringing along a group of about five people. Barry: Mornin'. Maria: Look, Stockdale, I've got some bad news for ya. Stockdale: Hm? Maria: I'm afraid your Waywestern scouts won't join you along the way.. Stockdale: Oh... Those are very bad news indeed... Maria: They've been elected as keepers of the town, so to speak. Stockdale sighs Malcolm joined the party with status Alive Stockdale: I understand. Malcolm: Hold up there, Maria! Malcolm: Can you take one more? Malcolm is approaching you, followed by Lumos. Malcolm: Sorry for the late notice, something came in between. Lumos winks Maria looks at him. Maria: You.. why is there a succubus here. Lumos: Why not?! Maria looks at Malcolm. Lumos: Darling you're in luck, you've got me! Maria: Did you summon him? Is this a joke? Malcolm: Nope. Good luck. Malcolm leaves. Lumos waves at Maria Maria: Uhh... Maria: Uhhhhh... Lumos: Well? Maria: Guess we're complete.. then. Lumos: Oooh Lumos looks around Maria: Not in .. that way. Maria: Shut up. Lumos: Complete for what.. Maria looks over at Stockdale. Maria: Your fellas ready? Stockdale looks back at Maria Stockdale: Yes we are. Maria: Awesome. Maria looks at Barry. Barry: Yup. Maria: ..and you? Maria looks at Lumos. Lumos smiles innocently Maria: ..well? Lumos: Hm...what? Lumos: OH yeah! Lumos: Ready Lumos: .. Lumos: for what Maria: ..thank you. Maria: Ugh. You all leave the capital on two horsed carts; One with Barry and his lads and one with you. It's a long way, but Maria brought a map along, such that you're not getting lost. You are entering a dense pine forest.. Maria: So.. Maria: ... Maria: Things really went back last night, didn't they? Maria: I mean.. ugh.. bad. Lumos: I slept in an actual bed yesterday! Maria: That's... nice. Maria is waiting for an answer from the rest. Miles looks around nervously, shooting a look at Stockdale, then Maria. Miles: ...I-Indeed... Stockdale is distracted Stockdale: Hmmm... Maria: Okay.. Stockdale looks at a broken windmill the ground is getting muddy now.. Stockdale: Sheesh those giants, they think they're so "special" The forest is also getting denser.. Maria: Uhh.. Maria: Guys? Lumos looks at the windmills Maria: GUYS! Lumos looks at Maria Lumos: Jeeze.. Stockdale: What's wrong? Maria points at the muddy road. Maria: It.. hasn't been raining. Miles stares down at the ground in disbelief. Miles: Then...what could have happened here? Maria halts the cart. Barry halts as well. Barry: What is it! Lumos: Somebody cried a lake You can hear a twig breaking on the side of the path.. : You don't see anything through the trees, though. Barry: Can't we just continue? Maria: Dude! Miles turns to the source of the noise, looking around in the trees as if he'll fin dit. You hear twigs breaking again.. this time on the other side. Maria looks at you three. Maria: You have your weapons on you. Maria: Right? Stockdale: Sure do, ma'am. Maria: Miles? Lumos: I have a strand of hair that I ripped off someone. Maria looks at Lumos in disgust. Maria: There's a shortsword in back. Get it. Lumos: A what Miles looks at Maria, having been distracrd by the sounds all over the place. Miles: Hm? Maria: Your crossbow, do you have it! Miles: Y... I... Miles checks himself and pulls it out shakily. Miles: Yes ma'am. Maria: ..okay. Maria observes the muddy ground. Lumos is staring at miles You hear rocks colliding together further down the road.. Suddenly, the ground starts to catch fire in the distance! It's spreading over the ground rapidly! Maria: AMBUSH! Lumos: A bush?! Lumos looks around Maria gets off the side of the cart.. Lumos jumps off, faceplanting Barry: Everyone out! Lumos gets up Stockdale jumps off the cart as well.. Stockdale reaches the forest. Lumos follows the rest into safety Miles is still on the cart.. Miles leaps off as far as he can, rolling onto the ground. Miles also reaches the forest. Host: Troll is joining the adventure! Troll joined the party with status Alive Troll: Aguh! Musti banar! Multiple trolls can be seen to the sides of the path, armed with sticks and spears.. Troll: UMOK BANAR! Lumos: Ooh, these are some..ugly creatures. Troll chases Lumos, with raised spear. Miles gets up. Lumos: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Troll: SUMAK! BANAR! Lumos runs off : Dozens of trolls are now chasing you.. Do you (Stick together / Split up) ? Lumos splits up Barry follows you guys. Stockdale Just stick together, alright? Stockdale: We'll be able to get them! Miles sticks together Host: Lumos has left the party! you all reach an open area, only surrounded by trees and a large cave opening.. Except for Lumos. You have no idea where he is. Lumos: (silence) Grey-green large-eared goblin-like creatures are surrounding you from the tree side.. Troll: HUNAK! Troll: MARNU HUNAK! Troll throws a spear towards you. Troll misses. Troll: TUMU NOELAR! The trolls approach you.. Troll: NUMU HUNAK.. Stockdale retreats into the cave.. Stockdale: Uh.. guys? Maria: Y-yeah.. good idea. Maria follows Stockdale. Maria: Miles? Miles: Yes? Miles is already following them. Maria: Get over here! Troll: MUTAH NIHOK! HUNAK! Miles: ...R-Right here, actually. the trolls don't enter the cave.. Stockdale: I think they've stopped chasing us, guys.. Maria: Should we kill them, just to make sure? Barry hasn't been following you into the cave.. you are unable to see him. Maria: Well? Stockdale: Uhh.. Miles: Do we know where we're going after this? Maria: You mean, after we kill these two hundred trolls? Maria: Well.. the map was on the cart. Maria: Maybe we should focus on.. getting out of this situation. Stockdale: Uhh... fellas? Stockdale: I think I may have an idea why they're not entering... : In the center of the cave is an altar, with a small black statue on top of it. Maria: Oh no.. Stockdale: What does thát mean? Maria: U-uh.. Maria: ..we-well... Maria: ..I-it's a shrine, do-doesn't that say enough? Maria looks frightened. Black smoke is emerging from the statue.. Maria: ..U--...uhhhh... Maria grabs Miles' hand and squeezes it.. : When your eyes adjust to the darkness, you can see a figure standing in the center of the cave, as if the shrine wasn't ever there. : Rather than reflecting light.. the person seems to absorb it.. sucking light up all around them... Miles , still surprised at Maria's action, looks at her for a second before staring at the figure. Host: Azura is joining the adventure! Azura joined the party with status Alive Azura: ..hello there. Azura seems to have the voice of a little girl.. Azura: ..are you in trouble? Azura: ..I think you are. Stockdale: We're actually being chased by trolls, at the moment. Stockdale: We were ... seeking refuge in this cave. Azura: Oh right.. those silly beings. Azura: I actually kind of like them. Azura: They built me a shrine here. So cute. Azura: ....so I guess you would want me to help you? Stockdale: If you could.. Maria: Stockdale.. don-'t.. Stockdale: What is it? Azura: It's nothing. Azura: She doesn't like me very much. Azura: ..I think.. yeah. Azura: ..I could help you in a way. Miles looks at Maria again, partly worried and questioningly. Azura: I mean.. I can do whatever I want. This is my realm. Azura: But that's not the point. Azura: I'm not going to disadvantage the trolls. Maria: ..so y-you disadvantage us. Azura: I'm just suggesting things. Azura: For example. Azura: These trolls like me, hmm? Stockdale nods. Azura: Then surely they'll let you pass if one of you were to be a champion of mine, hmm? Stockdale: That.. could work. Maria: ..don't .. don't.. Azura: Oh, shut it. Miles looks sympathetic. Azura: ..that's the only option I'm offering you. Azura: ..make your decision. Stockdale looks at Miles and Maria. Maria: I-I.. don't want to.. Miles looks at Maria, again, then at Stockdale with a face that says 'Are you REALLY sure?' Stockdale: What's the alternative? Maria: .. Stockdale: We really can't fight every single one of them.. Miles: Well... I mean... Miles: We could get to our destination, still, while fending them off. Miles: We can still make it... Stockdale: Miles.. Maria: ..we're merely half-way. Miles: You know what they say... see the glass as half-full, not half-empty? Miles: ...Sorry, sir. Ma'am. Miles looks down. Stockdale: I think we should do it. Maria looks down. Maria: ...i .. agree.. Azura: That's jolly! Azura: ..because I'd like to celebrate your decision, I'd like to give you a gift! Miles: ...Jolly. Two images appear in the middle of the cave; One of them shows Barry desperately fighting off trolls; The other shows Lumos being surrounded by trolls on the edge of a lake. Azura: ..they're both kinda in trouble.. Azura: ..pick one of them and I'll make their enemies go away. Stockdale: W-what's that kind of gift? Miles: How could we choose something like that...? Azura: ..simple. Azura: ..i'll give you some spare yet limited time to consider. Maria: I have no idea who that fellow is.. Maria points at Barry. Miles: Wasn't he with us? Maria: Well, yeaaaah... Maria: Doesn't mean I ever talked to him. Stockdale: He's the senior swordmanship trainer at the capital, how could you not know? Maria: Look, sorry for not knowing your friends! Maria: I vote for the succubus. Stockdale: ..Really. Stockdale: Well, I vote for Barry. Azura is humming a lullaby.. Stockdale: Miles? Stockdale: You know who to chose. Miles: I... er... Miles: B-Barry. Maria: ..oh. Azura: ..that's great. The images disappear. Azura: ..I'm sure HE'll appreciate it. Azura: ..now, are y- Azura: ..oh, really. you hear fighting and yelling near the cave entrance. The yells sound familiar.. Host: Dario is joining the adventure! Dario joined the party with status Alive Miles turns to the entrance. Dario: where even am i??? im hungry... Dario: Azura: ..go on.. join the party. Dario: what? hello?? oh no... not more trolls please.... Stockdale: ..they're not here. Dario: hey... i recognize that voice Dario: hey aren't you the one who i met at that one tower? Dario rounds a corner to see the group Stockdale: ..Roger. Maria: And where I saved you lads' butts.. yeah. Dario: Roger! Thats the name... that i remember... of course...! Dario: oh hey! well the gangs all here! Dario: but... Stockdale: ..but? Dario gets tears in his eyes Dario: have... have you seen my sister anywhere...? Azura: ..she's not around here. Azura: ..don't worry, she's safe. Dario 's eyes are red as if he had been crying earlier Dario: she is?! Azura: ...you expect me to lie? Dario starts crying again but this time in relief Maria nods slowly and suble.. Azura: ..but we were getting started.. if you don't mind. Dario: what..? Dario wipes his eyes and sniffles before walking over to them Azura: ....your group volunteerd someone to become my champion.. Azura: ...something I dearly appreciate. Stockdale: It's the only way, Dario. Dario: w-what? Stockdale: There's no way we're getting out of this cave alive without someone being Azura's champion. Dario: And... you want this person... to be me?? Azura: ...you can even decide that afterwards. Azura: ...I'm nice. Dario: ppfffttTTTTT AHAHAHAHA Dario: this.. heh this is a joke, right?? Dario's eyes hurt.. Dario took *30* damage. Azura: ...not really. Dario: i'm... i'm not a "champion" Azura: ...do you know the process of becoming one? Dario: how would I possibly know that Azura: I bet Maria does... Maria: ...shut up.. Azura: ...let me just explain. Azura: ...in order for someone to become a champion, they must complete five trials succesfully. Azura: After each successful trial, a small reward will be given. Dario: hey... pal... can I call you pal? Anyway pal, you don't want me as a "champion" Azura: After each failed trial, a small penalty will be given. Dario: I think you want my sister, not me Azura: ...then decide within your group one else to be. Stockdale looks kind of afraid. Azura: ...so are we ready for the first trial then? Dario: s-so it has to be me...? Azura: NO. Maria: ..we're ready.. Azura: ...that's great. Dario: w-wait i'm still confused Dario: what are the trials? Miles: W..Wait, "we're" ready? Dario: what does a champion do? Azura: ....me chucles. Azura: ...the trials will be unknown to you until you face them... Dario: and the duties of a champion are? Azura: ...and a champion is a mortal representative of my goals and motives, free from harm by other divinities. Dario: and what are your "goals and motives" Azura chuckles. Azura: ....if only you knew... Dario: listen pal, we aren't just going to blindly follow you Stockdale: Dario.. Dario looks to Stockdale Dario: what if he's the bad guy...? Azura: ...you wish to die by the hand of my trolls, then? Azura chuckles. Dario: .... ah.... Azura: ...did you hear that, Maria? He called me a guy.. Dario: so you ARE the villain... Maria looks down. Azura: ..I'm merely offering a route of escape.. Azura: ...your "friends" decided to go with it.. Azura: ....will you object them? Miles bites his lip. Dario: a route of escape as in... if we sacrifice one of ourselves, you will let the others go? Azura: ...there's no sacrifice.. Azura: ...one of you becoming champion... all of you escaping... Dario: right, but the one who becomes the champion will also become a villain i presume... Dario: due to your influence Azura: ...you presume me to be a villain? Dario: absolutely! Dario: but Dario: I will take part in your "trials" for I am blessed by the gods Dario dario doesn't sound so sure of this but says it anyway to make himself seem cooler Azura: ..I'm treating you and the trolls equally.. giving you equal rights.. Dario: yes but the trolls are attacking us so... Azura: ..shh.. I know. Azura: ..well, the first trial. Azura: ...hmmm.. Azura: ..It's going to be defeating a few enemies. Dario thinks about the crow that sent him here and silently prays for help Dario: enemies as in...? Azura: ...which individual of you will take this challenge? Azura giggles. Dario turns to the others Stockdale: I can do this one. Stockdale: Unless someone else volunteers.. Dario: ok so... I think I should become the champion because if I DO turn into a vilain, i know you guys can kill me Maria: ..don't worry, we will. Dario: you will... kill me? Maria: ..of you turn into a villain! Maria: Yeesh.. Dario: ok good... Dario: i don't want to live like that Azura: ...Stockdale.. you volunteer for the first trial. Azura: ...thank you. Dario: but who knows, if it turns out that this person is a good guy then... I'll become at least as strong as the rest of you Dario: you guys are already so much farther ahead of me Maria: You'll get th- Everyone but Stockdale and Azura freezes into place.. Azura: Trial one. Azura: Here goes. Seven wyverns appear in the middle of the cave. Stockdale: Oh.. Stockdale: crap. The closest wyvern spews fire onto Stockdale, burning him to a crisp.. Host: Stockdale has died.. Azura: ...trial one.. failed. Azura: ...such a shame. You all unfreeze and Stockdale appears next to you... Stockdale: WHAT WAS THAT! Dario: wha- Stockdale: That was no fair! the wyverns are also gone... Dario: what just happened? Maria: ..she'll deceive you, and she always will be... Maria: ..azura.. you should be fair. Azura: ...hmm. Dario: Azura...? thats the name? Azura: It is, Dario. Dario: ah... Dario: cool... Azura: ...you are kind of right... Azura: ....I will not give a penalty for the failure for this trial.. Azura: ...but you still need to succeed five. Dario: oh... so roger failed...? Dario: hey roger, what happened? Stockdale: Uh.. Stockdale: I'm not Roger. Dario: but you said... Stockdale: ..Stockdale. Dario: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Dario: you meant... like, "roger that" Dario: whoops Azura: TRIAL ONE. Dario: uh oh Azura: ..I've though of something fair. Azura: ..this trial will be to drink a cup of tea. Azura: ..which individual volunteers? Dario: oh! I'll do this one! Azura: ...Dario.. you volunteer. Azura: ...that's great. Miles looks at Dario, visibly worried. Dario smiles at the others Everyone freezes into place but Dario and Azura. Dario: woah... Dario touches Miles's face Dario: how did you do that? Inside the cave appears a smithy, along with forge, and oven.. On top of the forge stands a filled mug. Azura: ...five minutes should be enough. Dario: what? Azura: ..go. Dario walks to the mug and sniffs it Smells like normal green tea.. Dario tastes it Tastes like normal green tea.. Dario: ok... Dario: cool! Dario: i did it! Azura: ...did you? Dario looks at the other things Azura: ..I said... drink a cup of tea. Dario: ohhh Dario drinks the rest of the cup Azura chuckles. Dario smiles at Azura Dario: I did it! Azura: ...drink the CUP.. of tea. Dario looks at the forge Dario: oh my god Azura: ...it should be hot enough to melt.. Dario puts the cup in a metal bowl and puts it into the forge Dario: how much time left? The stone cup turns red and slowly melts into a lava-ey goo. Azura: ...a bit, Dario: how much Azura: ...a bit. Dario drags the bowl to himself Dario: exactly how much time left. Azura: ...let's say three minutes. Dario: ok... Azura: ..tick... tock... Dario realizes that if he lets the melted cup cool, it will become a solid again Dario: oh... Dario looks at the boiling gooey mess Dario: you're an asshole, you know that...? Azura: ...tick. Azura: ...tock. Dario sits on the floor with his head near the bowl Dario opens his mouth and tips the bowl so it begins pouring the boiling plastic into his mouth Dario screams as soon as it touches his mouth, but it quickly fills his mouth and he can no longer make noise You feel your jaw melting away.. Continue? (Y/N) Dario: Y Dario stuffs the rest of the magma-like liquid into his mouth Every single instinct you have screams you to stop.. Continue? (Y/N) Dario tries to literally stuff it down his throat with his fist Dario gags but keeps going, his jaw is little more than crisp flesh You empty the bowl. Azura: ...impressive. Dario finishes it all and lies on the floor, gasping for air Everyone unfreezes again; The smithy disappears and Dario seems to be healed. Azura: ..one trial completed. Dario screams and clasps his jaw, realizing it is still there Azura: ...you have deserved a minor reward. Azura: ...ask me any question and I will answer. Azura looks at Dario. Dario: what are your goals...> Dario begins crying and grabs Miles' arm Azura: ...I've only been in this realm for a few hundred years.. ..but the only ones who seem to recognize me are dull troll creatures.. Azura: ..I seek to change that. Permanently. Dario: s-so you just want recognition...? Azura grunts. Azura: Next trial. Azura: I'll create a maze, with only one entrance and only one exit. Azura: ..the goal is to exit the maze. Azura: ..who volunteers. Dario shakes his head Dario: i need to sit one out... Stockdale looks at Miles. Azura: ...just to clarify, there's no monsters or fighting or something in the maze... Azura: ...or traps.. also not in there... Miles tenses up. Maria: ..oh.. then it must be "easy"... Maria spits on the ground. Stockdale: Miles, would you do this one? Miles: Yes sir. Azura: ..another volunteer! Azura: ..great! Everyone freezes into place but Miles and Azura. The maze wall transforms, showing a doorway in it. Azura: ...go for it. Miles: ... Azura: One entrance, one exit. Azura: Leave the maze. Miles heads for the doorway. Behind the doorway you can already see the path splitting up in a few directions... Miles passes the doorway. Azura: ...let's give this one.. ten minutes... max. Miles nods. Miles heads in a random direction. ..the path splits up again.. Azura happily whistles a lullaby, watching Miles. Miles heads AGAIN in a random direction. The path splits up... again.. Miles heads backwards, back towards the entrance. Do you go back through the entrance? Miles goes back through the entrance. Azura: ..really. Azura sighes. Miles: One entrance, one exit...? Azura: Trial two.. completed. Miles smiles cheaply. You all unfreeze and the maze disappears again. Dario: did you do it? Azura: Minor reward.. as promised. Miles: I'm...not so sure. Miles: Oh. Miles' stock crossbow transforms in an expensive composite one, enriched with rubies. Azura: ...there you go. Azura: Challenge three will be to ... be a leader. Azura: ...Volunteers, please. Dario: i am not a leader Maria: ..guys... I'll do it.. Stockdale: Really? Miles examines his new bow, but looks up at Maria in minor disbelief. Azura: ..no you won't. Dario: what? Azura: ...no champion of some weird succubus queen will do my trials. Maria: SHE'S NOT SOME WEIRD SUCCUBUS QUEEN! Azura: ...guess it's subjective. Dario: i have no idea what any of this means Maria: ...I'm a champion of Theiresia, alright! Dario: ohh of course Dario whispers to Miles "Who is Theiresia?" Miles whispers back, "The goddess of the Nether dimension." Dario: ohhhhh Dario whispers again "What is the Nether dimension?" Miles whispers once again, "A realm directly below ours, filled with horrors and not inhabitable by human beings." Dario: oh... Azura: So... who who's not a succubi's slave will volunteer for trial three? Maria: hrrr.... Maria looks furious. Azura: ..like I said.. leadership. Miles moves a little closer to Maria, not saying anything but offering his hand. Miles looks at Stockdale. Stockdale: I.. will do it. Azura: Great! Everyone freezes but Azura and Stockdale. A figure appears in the cave wearing Bluemonger armor and a hole-less mask.. On the other side of the cave appears a three-meter tall cyclops carrying a steel spiked tower shield. Azura: ...please lead this bluemonger soldier. Azura: ..don't let him die for... uh.. Azura: ..five minutes. Host: Cyclops is joining the adventure! Cyclops joined the party with status Alive Host: Soldier is joining the adventure! Soldier joined the party with status Alive Cyclops: WRAAAAAAAGH! Azura: ... if it makes it any easier... he's blind. Cyclops has a big scar where its eye is supposed to be. Cyclops walks towards the masked soldier. Stockdale: Uh.. walk away! Soldier walks in the opposite direction of the cyclops, without saying anything. Cyclops: GRRAAAARGH! Cyclops takes a sniff in the air. Cyclops walks towards the soldier again. Stockdale: Uhh... Stockdale: Run around... him? Soldier stands idle. Stockdale: Run around him, come on! Cyclops raises its shield above the soldier. Stockdale: RUN AROUND HIM TO THE LEFT! Soldier dodges the shield slam by sprinting to the side of the cyclops, to the left. Stockdale: Other side of the cave! Go there! Soldier runs towards the other side of the cave. Cyclops: NREEEUGH! Cyclops smacks his shield into the ground. Cyclops sniffs the air again. Cyclops: RAAGH! Cyclops raises the shield in one arm, preparing to throw it. Stockdale: Uhh... Stockdale: Duck! Soldier ducks to the ground. Cyclops throws the shield towards the soldier. Stockdale: NO WAIT, SIDESTEP! RIGHT! Soldier dodges the shield to the right. The shield scrapes over the ground... Azura: ...ugh... Azura: ...this is way too easy.. Azura: ...fine, I'll make the next one somewhat difficult. The soldier and the cyclops disappear, and you all unfreeze. Azura: ..oh and a small reward. Extra small, as it was easy. A war horn appears in front of Stockdale. Stockdale: ...t-thanks? Azura: ...welcome. Azura: ..that's three trials completed. Azura: ...the fourth trial... will be combatting someone who's even-leveled with you. Azura: ..volunteers. Dario: i'm pretty bad... so maybe I can beat someone who is equally as bad? Azura: ....Dario volunteers... Dario: well i mean Dario: okay... Everyone freezes but Azura and Dario. On the other end of the cave, you see someone chained to the cave floor.. Dario: hello...? You recognize the person chained as... yourself? Host: Dario 2 is joining the adventure! Dario 2 joined the party with status Alive Dario walks to the chained person Dario: um... hey... Dario 2 punches Dario in the face.. Dario 2: WRA! Dario falls to the floor Dario picks himself up quickly and backs away Dario: h-hey! Dario 2 can't reach you because of the chains. Dario: you... you're like me, right? Azura: ...here's something to help you. Close to Dario, a small hut appears with a sign saying "FREE WEAPONS!!" Behind the counter stands a copy of Azura. Dario looks at the weapons : There isn't laying anything to show.. Maybe you should ask? Dario turns away and walks close to dario 2, but far enough away to not be hit Dario: hi there Dario 2 stares silently at Dario. Dario: um... so, are you.. me? Dario 2 stares silently at Dario. Dario: man, i'm better looking than i thought Dario chuckles to himself Dario: so... dario... Dario: if you're like me, that means you don't want to fight either, right? Dario 2 reaches for Dario's throat, but fails to. Dario 2 retreats his arm. Dario 2 stares silently at Dario. Dario: hey, i know you don't mean to hurt me. Dario: so stop acting like a tough guy The "FREE WEAPONS"-shop is playing a happy tune jukebox.. Dario sits down in front of dario 2 and motions for him to sit too Dario 2 keeps standing, staring silently at Dario. Dario: come on bud, sit down Dario 2 stares silently at Dario. Dario waits patiently Azura: ...you're doing great there, buddy... Azura: ...six minutes left. Dario: i'm not gonna hurt you Dario 2 does not respond or change expression. Dario sighs and stands back up Dario: listen, why are you here? Azura: ...five minutes! Dario 2 stares at you. Dario carefully steps closer to dario 2 Dario 2: AARG! Dario 2 wildly flails in Dario's direction. Dario: hEY HEY! You manage to step back in time.. Azura: ...free weapons and you're not taking this opportunity? Shame! Azura: ...four minutes! Dario: you know what, ok Dario goes to the free weapons stand Dario: what weapons do you have Azura: everything. Dario: alright give me a sword and a knife A longsword and a dagger appear on the counter... Dario takes them and moves toward dario 2 A longsword and a dagger appear on the floor near Dario 2.. Dario 2 picks up the longsword. Dario: oh ok, i was going to give you the sword anyway Dario 2 stares at you. Dario walks slowly toward dario 2 Dario: listen dario, we don't have to fight Azura giggles. Dario: shut up, you Dario: you know i'm right Dario 2: No, this really is funny. Dario 2: You're going to fail this trial. Dario 2 chuckles. Dario: and why do you say that? Dario: i was told to beat my enemy in combat Dario: i consider not dying a victory Dario 2: I don't. Dario 2 smiles at you. Dario smiles back Dario moves towards him Dario 2 points his longsword towards you. Dario sits in front of him again Dario sets his weapons down Dario 2: ..two minutes left. Dario: i know Dario: so unless you can defeat me in combat, i win Azura: ....the trial was to defeat him, Dario... Azura chuckles. Dario: no the trial was to win in combat Dario: so unless i am killed, that is still victory Azura: ...you think there can be two winners here? Azura: ..you really do? Dario: of course! Dario: i was sent to this realm to solve a war Dario 2 's face transforms into that of Azura. Dario: and the way to do that is to keep everyone alive Dario: everyone wins! Dario: so i am going to do the same thing here Dario smiles up at dario 2 Dario 2 picks up the dagger and flings it at Dario. Dario lets it hit him : Dario is hit in the chest... Dario: i don't know if you guys know but... Dario took *60* damage.. Dario: i kind of... can't die... Dario: like i said earlier, i was blessed by a god Azura: ...this challenge is over. Dario lays down and waits for time to run out Azura: ....I'm going to count this as a completion. Dario smiles Azura: But I will make sure.. Azura: ...that later in your journeys... Azura: ...you will figure out you're wrong. Dario: mmm i don't think so Dario: sorry ma'am Azura: ...are you claiming me to lie, Dario. Dario freezes as well... but is able to talk. Azura: ...are you. Dario: no i'm claiming that you are incorrect! there are more gods than just you Dario: and i assume that some are more powerful as well Azura: ..there's no such thing as a "blessing". Azura: Theiresia has no power here. Dario: then... how am i alive? Dario smiles smuggly Azura: ...because Theiresia refuses your soul to enter her realm. Azura: ...also called necromancy. Azura: ...that doesn't mean you can't go elsewhere. Azura: ...don't think you're smarter than me. Ever. Dario 's smile fades Everyone unfreezes. Azura: Your reward for this challenge is to not be killed by me. Azura: ...because I'd love to right now. Dario: heh... whoops Azura: You're at the fifth and final trial. Azura: That is, final, unless you fail. Azura: You claim wanting to make peace. Azura: The last trial will be making peace. Azura: ..who volunteers. Dario looks at the others Stockdale: ...Miles.. I think it's your turn.. Maria: Dario.. Maria: ...if you're really here to make peace.. Maria: ...then you should.. Miles: He's right. Stockdale: Dario's done enough. Dario: i... Stockdale: He's just done for @%'s sake, give him a break. Azura: ...Dario or Miles... who shall it be? Dario: miles what do you think Azura: ..I should specify that whoever wins this trial shall be crowned champion. Dario: oh... Miles: Oh... Dario: then... Azura: ...then what, Dario.. tell me. Are you planning to become loyal to me?... Dario: i mean... i don't think anyone should become loyal to you but... Miles: I agree. Dario: i think that if i somehow become evil, you guys will be able to kill me easily Dario: so... i guess i'll do it Azura: Dario. Azura: You are in my temple yet you dare to say this in my presence. Dario: yeah Azura: ...you know that I control every entity in this realm, that I control this very world, its trees, its walls and its earth. Azura: ..and yet you insult me. Azura: ..shame. Dario: i'm just saying i don't think our well being probably isn't your first priority Azura: ...you don't think I take care of my champions? Dario: i think you don't care about the people that aren't your champions Azura: ...then you think too much Dario. Dario: but i guess we will find out huh? Azura: ...you should remind yourself that it was a champion of mine who brought you to this realm. Dario: a.... Dario: oh... Azura: ...anything wrong, Dario? Dario: n-no Azura: ...or are you confused a champion of mine asks you to make peace, even though you think of me as a villain?? Azura: ...not everything is as it seems, Dario. Azura: ..you should open your eyes more. Dario: ... Dario is quiet for once Azura: Last trial. The cave floor transforms into a miniature earth.. with tiny trees and rivers and mountains. Dario: oh my You can see a large valley in the middle. Well... large... On either side of the valley you can see a miniature army in different colors.. Azura: ...play god, Dario. Azura: ..make peace. Dario: woah... Dario looks at the two armies You can see the front of the armies slowly advancing towards each other.. Dario shrinks down to the size of the people in between the advancing armies The front lines form a solid shield wall.. You're not really noticed.. Dario creates a strong gust of wind toward both sides, causing the people with shields to not be able to advance Dario makes his voice extremely loud as he yells Dario: ATTENTION WARING FACTIONS Dario: PLEASE SEND ONE REPRESENTATIVE TO THE CENTER OF THE FIELD TO CONVERSE You are aware of everything happening on the cave floor... every single entity and person.. You feel officials of both parties talking about it.. Dario creates a small square table with three chairs You also feel there's an assassin of the red party in the camp of the green party headed towards the green officials.. Dario: ALSO ATTENTION GREEN FACTION OFFICIALS A MAN NAMED YORKING BELL IS ATTEMPTING TO ASSASSINATE YOU AS WE SPEAK Dario: YORKING BELL, NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY, YOU WILL NOT KILL ANYONE TODAY You feel security increasing around the officals, ensuring their safety. Both parties send out a representative to the table... Dario: greetings, please take a seat You feel someone else approaching the table as well... Dario turns to look at the 3rd person The person is wearing red faction armor. Dario: please disperse, i did not ask for two members of your faction. You can't read his information... The unknown person draws a dagger, Dario creates a gust of wind to push the stranger away The unknown stranger merely walks through the wind.. Dario stands and walks to the stranger You see the stranger wearing the tattoo of a god's champion.. You know it's not your champion. Dario begins to sweat but tries to keep a composed look Dario: I told you to disperse "You are not going to stop me.." "Heh." Dario: No. You are going to stop yourself. The stranger walks past you, approaching the table. Dario moves in front of him again Dario speaks to the two behind him without turning Dario: You two be careful. "It's a rule, Dario. You cannot stop what I'm doing." The officials are looking worried at the stranger. Dario: I may not be able to Dario: but i am not the only one here Dario: you are a mortal Dario: mortals can be killed by anyone "Except by you, eh?" Dario: no i could kill you, it's just against my morals. The stranger walks past you. Dario trips the stranger as he walks past Your foot delivers no force to the stranger at all, and he keeps on walking. "It's a rule, Dario." Dario: you, red faction. who is this man Dario: green. run. Dario: i will call you when it is safe The red official: "He's one of our spies. A good one." The green official, legs it.. Dario: kill him. The stranger throws his dagger towards the green official.. Dario uses wind to blow the dagger off course The officials are saved... Azura: ...do you understand now, Dario. Dario: yes... Azura: ...I have no power over other champions whatsoever.. Dario: to make peace... there must be some death... Dario: i understand... Azura: ...because no matter how much control you have, it's never enough to stop chaos on your own. Azura: ...you are my champion now, Dario. You resize to mortal size; and the miniature earth disappears. Dario: ... Black marks appear on your arms.. Dario: Azura I have a request... Azura: What is this request, dear. Dario: please test Miles for the equivilent possition of your champion Everyone unfreezes. Dario: it would be a benefit to have more champions, correct? Azura: ...sometimes... but not always. Dario: would you consider having miles join us? Azura: It must be his, and my decision. Azura: Not yours. Dario: ok. Dario: thank you for considering Maria firmly grasps Miles' hand she's already holding.. Maria looks at him urging to decline.. Miles looks at Maria with worry. Miles looks back at the both of them... Miles: My apologies. Miles: I ... um, I already have my duties. Stockdale approvingly looks at Miles. Azura: ..so be it. Azura: ...the trolls are gone. Azura: ..feel free to leave. Dario: ... Azura remains quiet. Miles: ... Dario looks at the others and nods, walking back over to them Dario is silent Maria: We should leave.. END